The present invention relates to computer keyboards, and relates more particularly to the microphone mounting structure of a computer keyboard which comprises a slide carrier slidably mounted in a horizontal bottom chamber of the top cover shell of the keyboard, and a microphone holder adjustably coupled to the slide carrier to hold a microphone between a horizontal position and a vertical position.
Regular computer keyboards are commonly designed for signal input through a set of key switches. Therefore, these computer keyboards cannot pick up the user's voice for inputting into the computer system.